Haimish
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: "We should stop this." The words were so sudden and said so low it was almost a whisper...


Title: Haimish

Rating: T

Pairing: Sinbad/Judal

Disclaimer: If I owned the series a lot of different things would have happened. This, it might one of them.

Notes: I have been saying I was going to write a SinJu fic for the longest time, and the intention was that it was going to be smut. Instead, I wrote this little piece and tweaked it from the last time I put it up on my tumblr. Its really hard to tap into Judal's feelings and mental state because he is so crazed and childish. This fanfiction is based on some headcanons among other things, so without further ado please enjoy it.

* * *

_Haimish_

"We should stop doing this."

The words were so sudden and said so low it was almost a whisper. These weren't the words of a man who made up his mind about this. Nonetheless, the figure beside the purple-haired man tensed shortly, he should have known where this was headed.

"You always say that, and yet you accept my invitations. No matter what, my idiot king, you do like this its too much fun."

The covers hid two bodies belonging to two different men. One more masculine, powerful, and considered royalty amongst all royals; the other wicked, boyish, and powerful in all the wrong ways. They had met a long time ago and the same old song and dance continued to go on.

"Judal-"

"Don t say my name like that. It sounds like a chore when you do. I liked it better when you were whispering it a moment ago. My name sounded better then."

The younger male's body was shedding off the covers, revealing all the marks of passion that now littered the top half of his naked form. Judal clambered on top of Sinbad, his idiot king and remorseful lover in an attempt to make the bad things coming out of his mouth stay trapped forevermore.

Judal would have to go back to the palace he called home, where everyone praised him for his misgivings and misdeeds when the person he wanted praise from the most was right in his arms and always saying things were wrong with them.

"Judal-" Sinbad was cut off again.

"No! I told you not to say it like that! You say it like I'm some child about to be chided! Don't do that! You don't talk to him like that do you?"

Sinbad sighed, there was no arguing with him. He knew he should have never said anything in the first place. Arguing with Judal was about as exhausting as sex was with him, although he had to admit that it was very fulfilling. However, that was not the only thing binding him to Judal.

They were both cursed, and the bond of the cursed was stronger than any that Sinbad had ever encountered.

As Judal laid on top of the Sindrian King, he shivered. The covers were off of him completely while the other had them wrapped around his nether regions. Judal was not cold, but Sinbad's words left him feeling sad and a sort of chill ran through his body. If he could have anyone to himself for all time, it would be Sinbad. He'd established that a long time when he first encountered him and Ja'far.

He had met them as he was supposed to kill them. That was the intention of his mission, but he could not fulfill it as Sinbad was too powerful, and with a sidekick like Ja'far who was much more skilled in assassination than he at the time, Judal's ass was handed to him.

He was captivated by Sinbad's raw power then. That was what attracted him to the man at first. The fact that Ja'far wasn't going to explain his feelings for him anytime soon was what tipped him over the edge and spewing out all kinds of different confessions, each more disturbing, twisted, and vulgar than the last. Judal didn't understand what he was saying at first, all he wanted was for Sinbad to say yes.

Thinking back on that first meeting, if Sinbad had explicitly stated "yes" instead of playing hard to get, they would not be like this now. The king never fully agreed to these meetings, they just ended up this way one night when they were supposed to be fighting. That night no one else was around them, and Judal made his move. Of course, he was still overpowered but at that time, it didn't matter. The entire situation was more pleasurable than not.

His name was uttered softly this time, and so he relaxed. Judal didn't even notice that he tensed up again as he laid on the other man. His hands were placed on his chest, the same with his head, and he could hear the king's heartbeat. Judal could almost relish in the sweet sound of life, despite wanting to cause chaos and death all of the time.

A hand felt its way into his hair, playing with the long strands that came undone in the midst of their passionate night. The contented sigh that fell from his mouth was unexpected for both men, and he felt Sinbad chuckle before he heard it. He wished he could get used to peace like this, but given his nature as the darker magi, he knew this was impossible. But he wished for it so much that he almost couldn't stand it.

Sinbad was shifting now, a signal that he was ready to dress himself and depart. This place was vacant so it was absolutely fine for them to spend a night together, but it was too close to home for the Sindrian King and so he knew that someone would notice him. Judal on the other hand could care less if anyone else realized who they were, it only fueled him to act out and let people see.

The exhibitionist in the boy was something that aggravated yet interested the older man. When they were in the middle of their lovemaking, Judal would always want to do it in the highest area, closest to the dark of the night and where people would probably see them if they looked close enough. It thrilled him to have people watching because he could finally mark Sinbad as his own.

And then he would have trumped that stupid advisor of his. That was always what it came down to: trumping Ja'far in order to obtain Sinbad's affections.

Judal wasn't moving from his comfortable spot on top of Sinbad. He'd be damned if he was going to let him go way too quick for his liking. The least he could do was stay for an hour or so when Judal got tired of his presence. After all, the younger boy was the one who gave him the invitation and who knows when they would be able to do this again. Judal always took these visits with a seriousness that the king would never have guessed he was capable of. There was a seriousness and a desperate need.

"Judal."

"Not yet," was the whispered reply. "Stay a little longer." He almost wanted to say "forever" but that was cliché and stupid and it was something that a woman would say, not a powerful dark magi like Judal. However, it was the childish thought of putting that word in the statement, that was the essence of Judal's character. He wanted to be with this man, even if they both knew that would be no good for either of them.

They were too different some would say. They don t have the same kind of ideals, and although they are both cursed, one went in willingly and the other of madness. One accepted his cursed fate yet still fights for justice sometimes in the sliest of ways; the other was too cruel because of the cruelty and abuse he suffered. Both cursed, yet under two completely different circumstances. The fact of the matter was, they wouldn't be able to have a stable relationship but this, this was entirely different and still meaningful.

That was what mattered to Judal.

Sinbad stayed only for thirty more minutes or so, but it was enough. The king didn't have to use any force, the magi moved on his own accord, going back under his own covers, hiding the nudity of his bottom half. He laid on his back this time so he could watch the king dress as well as give him any items he may leave behind. No one wanted it to look like his precious jewels were stolen yet again, that advisor of his would probably throw a fit if it happened one more time.

There was a small smile on Judal's lips as he thought of Ja'far finding out about these secret trysts. How would he react knowing that Sinbad is willingly screwing the enemy? In all literal sense of the word mind you. The look on his face would be enough to satisfy the magi for life, that he was completely certain of.

"Judal?" Sinbad hadn't said more than his name and that wretched sentence this entire night, and yet they shared more through their sexual endeavors than they ever could with words. The smile was still on Judal's lips as the king bowed low to ask him what was up, but the magi was more quick than he and grabbed his collar to tug him for a kiss. The mere touch of lips completed the night and Judal let him go without any other words.

He laid back in the pillows and sheets wondering if Sinbad would leave and look back at the window, trying to see if Judal would watch him by. That thought made him sit up and look through the glass window at the same moment that Sinbad gazed up. Their eyes locked and Judal blushed for a split second. Thinking twice about it, he smiled cockily making his eyes look as crazed as they always seemed when everyone was around instead of the sad ones he had when they were alone. Sinbad smirked and turned around, setting on his way with a hand raised in a goodbye gesture.

It would be a long time before they would be able to meet for this kind of action. And Judal would want it none too gentle as being apart of Al Sarmen was taking a toll on his conscience as well as his sanity. His hands were no longer soaked in blood; his body was drenched in it, so much that he thought he almost smelled it on him every waking moment. It was disturbing and yet oddly fulfilling.

"Maybe we should stop this. The next time I might kill you."

Sinbad had already undressed them both by that point. His hands easily roaming about the younger boy's body in an attempt to soothe him before getting on with what they truly wanted. "You have been trying to do that for a long time now, Judal. Do you think that I will let you succeed?" The growl he gave when Sinbad said the younger's name made them both shiver.

Judal was kneeling above him, smiling a little before going in for the kill. Their lips touched over and over as they grasped and groped one another. Of course, the same old song and dance continues. No matter how much they know they are wrong for each other, if they stopped this they would be forever incomplete.

These hotel rooms and sexual acts were becoming forevermore Judal's home.


End file.
